chibis,chibis, chibis
by kittycat1277
Summary: 11 kids one kindergarten
1. first day

"hello class my name is mrs. damon and im your homeroom teacher. we will start with with rolecall"

"Kagami"

"here"

"Tsukasa"

"here"

"Konata"

"here"

"Miyuki"

"here"

"piccolo"

"here"

"tien"

"here"

"krillin"

"here"

"18"

"here"

"vegeta"

"that's pwince vegeta and here"

"ummm ok, bulma"

"here"

"and yamcha"

"here"

"ok class let start, when i call your name come up to the front of the class and tell us about yourself, first up tsukasa"

tsukasa came up to the class and began to speak.

"my name is tsukasa hirragi, i like to play with my friwends(friends) and my big sister is kagami"

"very good, kagami"

my name is kagami hirragai , i like pocky and anybody who hurts my sister will get there neck snapped"

"um, good konata"

"my name is konata izumi, i like weading (reading) comic books even though most of the time i can't understand the words.

"good, miyuki"

"my name is Miyuki Takara and i wove (love) weading (reading)"

"very good, bulma"

"my name is bulma Bwiefs and my daddy owns capsule corpowation (Corporation) when i gwow(grow) up im gonna own it"

"18"

"my name full name is andwoid(android) 18 i was made a guy named (Gero)

"umm ok vegeta"

"that's pwince vegeta"

"prince vegeta"

"my name vegeta, pwince of all sayins, you will bow down to me when i say so"

"umm ,ok tien"

"my name is tien and and i like to meditating"

"good, piccolo"

"my name is piccolo and i came from planet namek i like to meditate just like tien"

"good, yamcha"

"my name is yamcha, i wove (love) the ladies"

yamcha winks a kagami

"last but not least krillin"

"my name is krillin and i wanna be a monk when i gwow (grow) up"

"ok,that's the first day of class see everybody tomorrow"

* * *

><p>i was kinda draged this out. REVIEW DARN IT<p> 


	2. one lego leads to lots of legos

"hello class, we will start off the day will role call"

after role call (im lazy)

_"playtime" said mrs. damon. _

_the kids immediately got up and started to get louder and louder. konata, kagami,tsukasa and _miyuki were at their table. konata was reading a comic book and miyuki was reading a regular book. tsukasa walked over where tien and piccolo were.

"hi tien, do you wanna play with me" tsukasa asked

"sure"

just then piccolo threw a lego at tiens head.

"what was that for"

tien said annoyed. tien picked up the lego and threw it at picccolo. piccolo ducked and it hit krillin.

"hey"

krillin picked the lego up and threw it at tien. tien ducked and it hit tsukasa in the eye. (a/n ouch)

"tsukasa are you ok"tien asked

"im fine" then she threw the lego at the wall. the lego went backwards and was going back to tsukasa. she ducked and it hit kagami.

"oh no"tsukasa said.

"who threw this me"

silence

silence

silence

"so nobody wants to talk huh, then there's only one way to settle this"

kagami climed on top of the table.

"**LEGO FIGHT**" kagami screamed at the top of her lungs .

every chibi stared to throw legos all over the was under a table and tryed to finish her war went on and on until the teacher woke up from her nap.

20 minutes later

all of the chibis fell asleep. vegeta was sleeping on a table, tien,piccolo, kagami and tsukasa where on the floor. krillin,konata,miyuki and 18 where had their backs angist the wall. the teacher woke up and saw legos all over the place.

"**WHAT THE-**"

* * *

><p>yay. i forgot some of the charaters. lol<p> 


	3. New students, Enter cell, 17 and 16

I OWN NOTHING

New students, Enter cell, android 17 and 16

"Good morning class, time for roll call."

"Kagami"

"Here"

"Tsukasa"

"Here"

"Konata"

"Here"

"Miyuki"

"Here"

"Piccolo"

"Here"

"Tien

"Here"

"Krillin"

"Here"

"18"

"Here"

"Prince Vegeta"

"Here"

"Bulma"

"Here"

"Yamcha"

"Here"

"17"

"Here"

"16"

"Here"

"Cell"

"Here"

"Ok kids go ahead and mingle while I take a short nap"

Everybody but Kagami, miyuki and piccolo when over to the new students. They stared to form a huge circle around the new kid. Kagami rested her chin on her hand. Miyuki noticed that Kagami was upset about something.

"What's wrong Kagami-Chan" she asked

"Nothing" she flashed a fake smile over to miyuki, but she didn't buy it.

"Come on Kagami-Chan you can tell me"

"Well I have a tiny crush on the new kid, 17, and I don't like it"

"You don't like what?" miyuki asked

"The felling, it fells weird, I fell like there's something thing in my stomach"

"It's ok Kagami-Chan, everybody falls in wove (love) sooner or water (later)"

"I don't love him, I just like him"

* * *

><p>17 were getting frustrated because all these random kids were running up to him asking random questions. Just then he saw a girl. She had lavender hair that was in pigtails. She had on overalls and a shirt that said <em>what's up doc<em>. 17 smirked

* * *

><p>"Where's Konata" Kagami asked<p>

"Oh, I don't know but, she might be over where the new kids are" said miyuki

"Well, you know Konata, she always-"

Kagami got cut off when all she saw was darkness. Then she heard miyuki giggling. She had finally realized somebody was covering her eyes. She got up and said

"Alright who has the guts?"

Just then she saw a boy that had his hand in front of him. It was 17. Kagami blushed so much that her head looked like a tomatoe.

"Hey, don't hit me." He said calmly.

Kagami was still speechless.

"Come on doll face; let's find a place to sit"

"O-o-o-okay" she stammered.

* * *

><p>Tien was at his table meditating and having a pretty normal day. Then he started hearing noises. When he opened his eyes to see who or what was making those noises he saw two huge, purple eyes staring back at him<p>

"GAH!" The little Cyclops fell to the floor.

"_Opps" said tsukasa. She started to giggle._

'_Tsukas__a I think you're cute and all but that was mean'_ Tien thought.

"I know how to makes it better." She said with an evil grin

"W-what" he stuttered

Tsukasa slowly walked towards Tien. Tien started got scared. Tsukasa wrapped her small little arms around his slender neck and did the worst thing a 7 year old girl can do to a boy. TSUKASA KISSED TIEN!

* * *

><p>Konata was staring at Krillin for an half an hour then she decided she was going to make her move.<p>

"Hi Kwillin (Krillin)" she said

Before Krillin was able to respond to Konata, she was pushed away by 18.

"Hi Krillin" said 18 while she battered her eyelashes

"Hi 18" he blushed.

'_That__ bitch' _Konata thought.

* * *

><p>Cell and Vegeta were glaring at each other while Bulma and Piccolo were just watching them.<p>

"I'm stronger" said Vegeta

"I'm taller" Cell said

"Damn!" Vegeta exclaimed

At this point the bell rang and everybody grabbed their stuff and left.

* * *

><p>Pleases review<p> 


End file.
